


Yes Master

by tattooeddevil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen spends more money than he intended, but his new purchase is worth every penny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Master

He circles the table slowly, his mind storing everything his eyes see. A long, lean body. Tanned skin, broad shoulders tapering down to a narrow waist. Powerful thighs, strong arms, calloused hands that speak of manual labor. His hands itch to trace the muscle underneath the skin, but he can’t. Not yet.

The bidding is quick. His first bid is so high only one other bids against him and then even only once. He spends more than he intended to, but then he knew he wanted - needed - this one more than he needs to extra money he spent. He’ll be worth it.

The paperwork is done quickly and then Jensen’s being led into a private room with his new purchase.

Jared.

Strapped to the table, blindfolded and gagged, he’s gorgeous. Jensen can get closer to him now, close enough to reach out and touch if he’d want to. So he does. He rests a hand on Jared’s ankle and Jared’s leg twitches slightly. He squeezes his fingers a little, as much as a warning as a reassurance. Jensen himself isn’t sure which it is yet.

When Jared goes completely still again, Jensen relaxes his fingers and slides his hand up over Jared’s shin to his knee. Goosebumps rise on Jared’s skin at the touch and Jensen grins. It’s not a voluntary response, but he likes it anyway. He lets his hand rest for a few seconds, before trailing his fingers to Jared’s inner thigh.

The muscles under his fingers flutter, just like he thought they would. He presses his palm to Jared’s thigh, just letting it sit there for a while, his fingers less than an inch away from Jared’s balls and cock. The only response from Jared is a minute tensing of his entire body. Jensen smirks, he’d been told Jared was desperate, denied release for the weeks he spent in training, but also well disciplined and controlled. Delicious.

Jensen slides his hand past Jared’s groin and up and over his hip to his stomach. He caresses the defined abs before pinching Jared’s nipple sharply. Jared yelps behind the gag, the muscles in his arms jumping in their binds, his hips jerking up. It goes straight to Jensen’s dick. Sensitive and responsive. Good.

He slides his hand to Jared’s shoulder, down the arm and then back up, all the way to his neck to tangle his fingers in the brown mop. The hair is silky to the touch, obviously looked after. Jensen likes his purchases taken care of properly and Jared looks very well indeed.

Jensen circles the table with his hand still buried in Jared’s hair. When he’s on the other side, he lets go of the silky strands and his hand starts the trip down in mirror to the previous side. This time though, he pinches Jared’s skin every so often, watching the spots redden slightly and Jared twitch every time he does it. He revels in it. When he reaches Jared’s left ankle, he moves to the end of the table to rest both his hands on both Jared’s ankles.

He is pleased with Jared, very pleased indeed. Jared is gorgeous, responsive, clean and healthy. And all Jensen’s. Jensen takes in the long, strong body all trussed up for him and contemplates for a few seconds. So many things he wants - and can - do with Jared, where to start? He feels like a kid in a candy store, with unlimited money.

First things first, Jensen needs to make it clear to Jared that Jared is his, Jensen’s, here for Jensen’s pleasure alone. No one else’s. He lets go of Jared to retrieve his bag from the chair he put it on when he was shown in. He takes out the soft brown leather cuffs, the collar and the thin glass dildo. He sets them all down on Jared’s stomach, pinching the skin softly in warning when Jared flinches a little. No moving. Jared freezes where he lays and Jensen smirks. Good boy.

Jensen picks up one of the wrist cuffs and turns it around in his hand. The leather is soft, almost buttery, from use. Jared’s not the first who wore them. A small smile plays around his mouth at the memories. He wants Jared to have the same good memories, starting today.

He caresses Jared’s wrist softly with the tips of his fingers, letting them rest on the pulse point on the inside of his wrist. Jared’s heartbeat is slightly fast, it betrays anticipation and maybe a little trepidation. Jensen is going to take such good care of Jared. He strokes Jared’s wrist for a few seconds before slipping the cuff on and fastening it snug. It looks gorgeous.

Jared flexes his fingers when the cuff is on, his entire arm relaxing with the movement. Jensen’s gut twists pleasantly at the gesture. Jared likes the cuff. Good. He repeats his actions to the other wrist before taking a few moments to just look at Jared. The brown cuffs stand out sharply against the paler skin of the inside of his wrists. The metal rings shine in the soft light of the room, making promises with little flickers of light.

Jensen takes the ankle cuffs from Jared’s stomach. He trails his free hand down Jared’s body, from his shoulder to his ankle, before wrapping his fingers around Jared’s ankle. The skin is warm under his hands, muscles completely relaxed. Jared’s going into subspace and Jensen couldn’t be happier. Well trained, healthy, gorgeous and submissive. It ticks all Jensen’s boxes and more.

He closes the cuffs around Jared’s ankles before sliding his hands over Jared’s shins to his thighs. He slides them higher, past Jared’s cock and up to his stomach where the glass dildo sits, shining in the dim light, a stark contrast to the leather collar next to it. Jensen knows Jared can feel them lying there, his abs still holding them there. Jensen fingers the collar a little, rubbing it against Jared’s skin, teasing the flesh of his stomach and sides. Jared twitches a little when the leather tickles his sides and Jensen smirks. Ticklish, cute.

Jensen moves around the table again, warm hands stroking every inch of skin he can reach, slowly but surely letting Jared sink deeper and deeper towards subspace. He knows it’s almost time to add a little pain to the pleasure, give Jared what he needs to reach that submissive, light place in his head and really give himself over to Jensen and the sensations.

Jensen lets his fingers caress Jared’s throat before he slips the collar on, unfastens the gag from Jared’s mouth and bends to whisper in Jared’s ear.

“Mine.”

Jared nods minutely, his breath hot in Jensen’s ear when he replies.

“Yes Master.”

The almost whispered words go straight to Jensen’s cock, making it fatten with blood and arousal. He takes his time rounding Jared again, his fingers stroking Jared’s skin, memorizing every inch of touch until his hand finds the glass dildo resting on Jared’s abs. He takes it up and turns it in his hands a few times. It’s his favorite one. The glass is smooth and takes on body temperature easily so it always feels warm to the touch.

He teases Jared’s stomach with the smooth glass, before sliding it down to his groin. Jared gives a full body shiver of anticipation and Jensen takes it as permission to continue. They’re on the same page, Jared knows what’s coming and he’s not protesting. Jensen approves. He touches the tip of the dildo to Jared’s cock and then traces it down the shaft to Jared’s balls. He spends a few seconds toying with Jared’s balls with the dildo, before pushing it up against Jared’s hole. Jared’s breath leaves him with a small puff, Jensen knows it would have been a moan if Jared had less control.

Jensen plays with the dildo for a few minutes, teasing Jared, testing his hole. Jared’s so incredibly responsive and accepting of what Jensen gives him, it’s like a dream to Jensen. He’s never had a better experience. His cock is rock hard in his jeans and he knows he it won’t be long till he can’t ignore it anymore. It’s time to get started on part two.

Without warning, Jensen pushes the dildo inside Jared with one long movement. Jared bites his lip bloody and arches off the table at the intrusion, but his face is filled with pleasure. Jensen smiles at the beautiful sight before leaning in to Jared’s ear.

_“Now that I’ve bought you, what should I do with you?”_


End file.
